Achievement Hunter Boyfriend Scenarios
by Bucky-Take-The-Wheel
Summary: Staring the Lads and the Gents, and of course you!


**~Gavin~**

This was your greatest Idea yet, there was no way it wouldn't work this time! After multiple tries and several potentially fatal injuries, you finally perfected your TNT Cannon! An Array of Lapis and TNT Filled your gaze, causing the sides of your mouth to lift in pure excitement, as you took out your flint and steel, carefully approaching the explosive device, as you quickly set it aflame.

Moving back a good distance, as to not accidentally blow your self up, The cannon fired, letting out a loud BANG, as the TNT Soared through the sky. Yes! You scream out happily, as you watched it, you finally figured the difficult technique out!

But before you could continue your long awaited celebration, you heard a odd sqwacking sound, similar to that of a bird. Concerned that you potentially hit an Animal, or worse another person, you quickly ran in the direction that the TNT had been fired it.

As you made your way through the forest, you saw the Hole that the TNT had left previously, Cautiously approaching it, you turned your gaze downwards into it, Notice an odd man with a distinctive nose, in what looked like Creeper gear.

Oh god! Oh God! You exclaimed fearfully, fearing that you had killed him. Are you okay? Please say your okay! You shouted.

That...was mental... The man said the exasperated breaths, as he rubbed his forehead in pain.

Oh good, your alive! You shouted gleefully, as you ran forwards to the green clad man, attempting to help him out of the hole. I am so sorry!

Was that you? He asked, still looking very dazed from being nearly decimated by the explosion.

Yes, It was, I-I was trying to make a TNT Cannon, I didn't think it was gonna hit anyone! You cried, feeling horrible.

You...made a TNT cannon? He asked, eyes looking to sparkle slightly. That's top! He said, beginning to look far less concerned about the fact that he nearly died. I've tried a gazillion times, and I still can't make one! You'll show me right!? He asked, getting a little close to your personal space.

Oh, Uh, Sure! You say through awkward laughs, mostly just being the glad that he wasn't mad at you

**~Michael~**

You have never been more scared in your entire life. You decided to try and go into that cave by your house and look for some diamonds. You armed yourself with nothing more than a bow and 50 arrows. Not to mention it s the middle of the night. Worst. Idea. EVER! Ever since you left the safety of your home, zombies and skeletons have been chasing you down. You re currently cornered between a lava pit and 2 skeletons, a zombie, and a Creeper. Your life flashes by as you hear that all too familiar hissing. You close your eyes and except your fate.

Oddly enough, the next thing that you hear isn t an explosion but a battle cry. I open my eyes to see a young man in the Creeper s place. He had curly gingery-brown hair, brown eyes behind glasses, and dressed in a bear hoodie, yellow shorts, and a blue backpack. In his hands was a diamond sword.  
>The stranger charged at the zombie next, taking him out with two hits. You notice one of the skeletons draw back his bow and instinctively load yours with your last arrow. The arrow hits its mark, stunning the skeleton long enough for the young man to kill it. Once the other skeleton was dealt with, you allow a small Whoa escape your lips.<p>

He turned around and asked You OK? You nod in reply. He looks relieved for a second, then downright furious. "What the hell are you doing down here with just a fucking bow?!" he practically yells. You flinch and reply "I was looking for diamonds and all I ve got is a bow." He face palms. "You idiot. If I hadn t came along, you d be dead. Promise me you ll never mine at night again." "I promise." you tell him. He smiled and nodded in response. "My name s Michael. I ll get you out of here."

**~Ray~**

This was by far the most amazing sight you had ever witnessed in your life! In your search for some more food, you just so happened to stumble on the most beautiful field of flowers you had ever seen! Food was slowly becoming less interested in the prospect of searching for food, and far more interested in the gorgeous array of floral beauty in front of you. As you knelt down, you picked a rose between your fingers lightly, pulling it towards your nose to inhale its sweet scent.

Just when you thought of how perfect the moment was, a familiar hissing sound. Hey-whoa-whoa- you squeaked out nervously, as you attempted to. pull out your sword, as quick as you could.

"Oh hell " you mumble, as the creeper approaches at an alarming rate, somehow in your search for food, you must have forgotten your sword, causing you to feel incredibly dim witted.

The feeling of dimwittedness would soon pass though, seeing as death was coming straight at you.

You quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction, hoping you could potentiality outrun the green colored threat of an explosion.  
>Little did you think however that you would run straight into a rather odd man, with dark hair, donning what seemed to be a tuxedo, not that you could tell very seeing as you were running for your life.<p>

"Hey, whoa!" He screeched, as you collapsed onto his chest "why are you running?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Creeper, no sword, don't want to die." You stated bleakly, turning around, only to see that you were face to face with the green menace.

"Oh crap, oh crap!" You squeaked, before the man you had crashed into jumped in front of you, pulling out a sword of his own. "Hey dude, its not cool fucking cool to blow chicks up, okay?" He stated to the creeper in a mildly annoyed tone, before lunging forward at it, to impale it effortlessly upon his blade.

"Holy crap." You stated, your mouth,gaping at the odd man.

"You okay, lady?" He asked, as he pushed the creeper off his sword. "I know those things are a total pain to deal with sometimes" he said carelessly with a chuckle.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine thanks.." you state breathlessly, still in a little shock. "Who are you?"

"Tuxedo mask, duh." He stated with a dorky grin. "Nah, I m kidding, my name s ray, what's yours?" He asked with a sheepish laugh.

"(Y-y/n)" you stuttered out nervously, looking down at your hands to avert your gaze away from him, also noticing you still had the rose from earlier in your hand.

"Hey, you like roses too?" He asked, looking slightly excited. "Because there like one of my favorite things."

"I love roses, their my favorite flower." You stated with a slight smile, as you looked back up at him. "I found them in this beautiful flower field " you mumbled, the smile growing as you recalled it. "D-do you want to see it?"

"Hell yeah I do!" He said with an excited grin, as you began leading him to the flower field

**~Jack~**

You feel like you re about to cry. Hours of punching trees and crafting planks gone to waste. All thanks to a certain green creature with a habit of randomly exploding. Your house was destroyed while you were out mining. The only thing left was a big hole in the ground.

"Holy crap!" you hear a voice shout. You turn to see a man wearing a green shirt, red pants, and a blue helmet standing a few feet behind you.

He removed his helmet to reveal ginger hair complete with a bushy beard and green eyes behind glasses.

"Did a Creeper do this?" He asked, concerned. You nod.

"It was my house." The man looked at you with sympathy.

"Let me help you. I ll build you a new house." You perked up at the words "new house".

"You d do that for a total stranger?"

The man shrugged. I like building houses. You need a house, so I ll build one for you. You beam at him. Thank you so much, er "Oh, right! My name s Jack. What s yours?"

"It's (name). Do you need any help Jack?"

"Uh sure. Get me as much wood as you can. This will be my masterpiece."

**~Ryan~**

You found your self walking along In the middle of night, as any sane person would, even if in the first place this was the last place you wanted to be. You d much rather have been at your house, sleeping comfortable in your nice cozy, and warm bed. But no, here you were, in the middle of the night, looking for food for your starving stomach.

As you walked nervously through the forest, a torch in one hand, and an Iron sword in the other, you were keeping your eyes peeled for some cows and pig s, but there only seemed to be butt ton of zombies and skeletons, all of which seemed to be after your sweet, sweet flesh.

But with the added distraction of your own thoughts, and the fear of a rouge creeper, creeping you behind you, you failed to notice the huge hole in front of you. Foolishly not paying attention to the ground, you immediately fell straight into the large crevice. As you fell down the hole, you awaited the impact, expecting to be a splatter on the ground.

When you landed, you noticed the ground was oddly squishy? That couldn t be right, the ground is usually rather hard and painful.  
>"Ugghhhh." You heard a voice murmur under you.<p>

"Oh shit!" You screamed, immediately jumping off the man whom you landed on. "I'm so sorry!" You cried out, feeling very bad about landing on the man, who you now noticed, to having light brown hair, and what you assume to be a kilt.

"Ah don t worry about it. " he said as he pushed himself out the ground. "I maybe should have dug the hole in a better place although I don't see many people walking around at night and falling into holes." He with a light chuckle

"I suppose it wasn t the best time for looking for a late night snack" you said with a slightly embarrassed laugh, turning your gaze behind the kilted man to notice a cow. "Finally a cow, about time" you stated eagerly with a grin as you withdrew your sword.

"Wait no!" He exclaimed dramatically, jumping in front of the cow, his arm stretched defensively. "That s Edgar!"

"Edgar?" You asked in a confused tone, as you put back your sword.

"Yes! Edgar!" He exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He s the one in the hole!"

You stared in confusion for moment, lifting an eyebrow as you asked what s your name? "Er Ryan?" He replied.

"Your kinda strange Ryan." You said giving the man a amused smile.

"You are too." He said in a slightly embarrassed tone as he scratched the back of his head. "Do you , want me to help you out?" He asked.

"You know I think I wanna learn more about this Edgar thing." You said with a cheeky grin.

**~Geoff~**

You re had just finished making a batch of fresh, warm cookies. You sigh in contentment, nomming on one of said cookies. It had taken a while to gather all of the ingredients, but the end result was SO worth it. Nothing could spoil this mo-  
>*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*<p>

Except for that. You wonder who it could be. You get up, open the door, and are immediately shoved aside.

"Hide me. No questions asked." was all the stranger said before he ducked behind your couch. You peek over the top of the couch to get a better look at your intruder. He was dressed in green army-type gear complete with a helmet and visor. When he removed said headgear, he revealed brown hair, blue eyes, a gorgeous mustache, and a confident smirk.

"Those assholes will never find me in here." The intruder smirked to himself. You were starting to get annoyed by this guy.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" You demand. He looked up and noticed you for the first time.

"Oh hey! The name s Geoff. My friends and I are playing The Most Dangerous Game and I m the huntee. If I last 10 minutes, I win. So, you re hiding me."

"WHAT?!" You exclaim.

"Relax I ll be gone in no time." Geoff replied nonchalantly as he caught sight of your cookies. His eyes lit up.

"Hell yeah cookies!" He said happily as he began eating your cooking. You knew you should stop him, but all you could do was watch in disbelief.

"Mmm! These are good as dicks, lady. Say, I never got your name."

"It s (name). And thank you." You smile in spite of yourself.


End file.
